Liberación  , Jake y Nessie
by andrea-black-cullen
Summary: Nessie se a echo mayor , y Jake sigue a su lado , cuando se da cuenta de lo que siente por Jake , ella ira a por todas , aunque no sabe que es correspondida .  si quereis algo me lo decis y lo incluyo en la historia. Lemons mas adelante


**Antes de ****todo****quiero**** recordar que**** los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer , aunque la historia narrada desde el punto de vista de jake y nessie es mía .**

Me encontraba en casa aburrida , en mi habitación , estaba pensando en ir a cazar con Jake , ya que hacia tiempo que no me alimentaba con sangre .

Baje las escaleras asta legar a la sala de estar, donde me encontré a Emmet , que estaba viendo un partido de futbol americano como odio ese deporte , se me hace pesadísimo

-¿Que pequeña te apuntas a ver un partido de tu deporte preferido con tu tío preferido?-dijo con una sonrisa. –No gracias es que lo que estas viendo no me gusta-dije para poner-le una escusa – quería preguntarle una cosa a papa , ¿sabes donde esta?-dije mirando alrededor de la sala de estar.

-m… míster ed... tocando el piano – dijo con el ceño fruncido – ¿que clase de pregunta le quieres decir? –dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¡AY! ¡TIO EM! No seas mal pensado – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-que quieres Ness es que empiezas a ser grande supongo que alguna vez te tendrán que dar la charla-dijo Em riendo.

-Mama , ya me la dio…-dije sonrojada y bajando la mirada.

-jajajajaja - se carcajeo.

En ese momento salió de la sala de el lado papa , mirándome tiernamente. El me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Emmet ,¡ no le metas a mi hija esas cosas en la cabeza!- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-jajajaja , lo pensó ella no yo-se escuso.

-quieres ir con Jake a cazar?-me pregunto papa . Yo solo asentí –Vale-sonrei-pero-se me fue la sonrisa , el hico mueca por mi cara se rio , y sonrio , una sonrisa de comprensión –id con , cuidado-y me beso la frente.

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación , y cuando llegue a ella agarre el móvil que estaba en mi mesita de noche , marque el numero de mi Jake y el mismo contesto.

-Hola , pequeña-dijo calmado , no conteste - ¿pasa algo? -Pues si , ¡que no soy pequeña!-dije con voz triste , claramente esta , que era finjida. –Lo siento Ness es solo que me acostumbre a decirte eso , se que no eres pequeña-se escuso . –Si , ya , lo dices por decir , ¡solo soy una niña de 7 años para ti!-empecé a llorar , para seguir el juego. Me encantaba tomar-le el pelo.  
-No… Ness por favor , yo no te veo como una niña…-dijo con voz entre cortada-lo siento-dijo nuevamente. Me había pasado , parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. –No , no ,no Jake no te disculpes , se que tengo solo 7 años , pero quiero que sepas que yo , pienso y aparento ser una chica adulta-dije para calmarlo-no pasa nada Jake – finalice. –Esta bien Nessie ,¿ querías decirme algo?- dijo tiernamente , lo dijo con una voz tan dulce , que el corazón se me acelero. –Pues , sabes ,¡ Edward me deja ir de caza contigo!-dije ''Edward'' , no ''papa'' o ''papi'' , se que era de mala educación pero para referirme a mi padre o madre delante de Jake prefería llamarlos por su nombre de pila , ya que para mi decir ''papi'' sonaba muy infantil. –¡que buena noticia! Te voy a recoger en una hora , ¿te va bien?-pregunto esperanzado. –si me va genial Jake- ¡que pregunta era esa! Me da igual si no me va bien , quiero estar todo el tiempo posible con Jake , además cuanto mas tiempo este con el menos tiempo el estará con otras chicas que seguramente se les caería la baba al ver-lo , creo que Jake me gustaba un poco , bueno un poco… ¡UN MONTON! Aunque creo , estoy en una edad un poco rara , la ultima de mi crecimiento y no se bien lo que siento , según mi padre son las hormonas . Escuche desde el otro lado de la línea una persona que gritaba ''Jake '' . Era Seth. –Lo siento , tengo que irme si quiero llegar pronto , adiós-dijo rápidamente , no se como pudo pronunciar todas esas cosas sin morderse la lengua-Auch-se quejo . -¿Qué pasa?-pregunte curiosa -me e mordido la lengua- lo sabia , me carcajee. –bueno , adiós , asta dentro de una hora-.y colgué el teléfono.

Me fui al baño y me lave la cara , seguido me fui a coger mi ropa : quería una ropa ni muy arreglada ni muy dejada . Encontré lo perfecto unos shorts de color negro y una camiseta de color rosa sin duda mis dos colores favoritos , me vestí y acto seguido fui al baño otra vez , esta vez para peinarme y maquillarme me .Me peine con una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones rizados caer por los lados , y el maquillaje sencillo : una base ''para cubrir imperfecciones'' y rimen.

Picaron a la puerta y salí corriendo escaleras abajo , me lo encontré , de pie , sin camisa , con unos piratas .

Fui corriendo hacia sus brazos que me recibieron gustosos . Me estrujo contra su pecho y al cabo de 5 segundos me zafe para darle un beso en la mejilla no podía ser en los labios ¬¬ ¿no? me dije a mi misma. -¡NO!- escuche gritar a papa. Ups. Mire a Jake que estaba con el ceño fruncido. -¿Pasa algo?-dijo sin cambiar de mueca . En realidad me daba pena , no sabia que pasaba y esto suele pasar a diario. –No , nada , bueno …-no sabia que decirle - ¿vamos?-el asintió y salimos de casa.

**HOLA! Mi primer fic y espero que no sea el ultimo , :P bueno espero que os guste , en el próximo capitulo sabremos que tal la caza entre jake y nessie , ''que estarán solos''.**


End file.
